An Odd RESET
by Apple Of Eris
Summary: I screwed up... Dammit, I screwed UP! Gaster, Sans, Papyrus, and, hell, even my own girlfriend... I'm gonna fix this the only way I know how... (T for minor swears, blood, romance, and I'm paranoid :P)(Spoilers, almost definitely.)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 ** _Oh God_**

I got out of bed, feeling tired from the late talk with Destyni about her nightmares. I got dressed in a black t-shirt, black denim jeans, black and red sneakers, and I threw a red, open, button-up long sleeved shirt on top. I turned around to head for the door, and saw Destyni lying in bed. My bed. A million thoughts raced through my head, most of them leaving me slightly uneasy. She didn't seem to have woken, so I quietly walked out through the door. I walked over to Sans' room, because he's usually awake earlier in the morning. "Hey, Sans?" I said quietly.

"hm? oh, hey Calib! what's up?" Sans said.

"So I woke up, got dressed, turned around, and saw Destyni lying in my bed. So, the first thought that went through my head was 'oh my God, why is she here?' She seemed to still be asleep, so I walked out, but then I thought, 'Wait… was that hug last night just a friendly hug, or something more from her perspective?'" I said.

"why did you hug her last night?" Sans asked.

"We were talking about-" I cleared my throat. Sans nodded. "Yeah. We were talking about aforementioned problems, and before she went to bed, we hugged. So…" I trailed off uncertainly. I heard steps in the hall.

"so… what's the problem? she probably feels safer around you. you're older, can use magic… so what's the problem?" Sans pointed out.

"Good point… thanks Sans." I said.

"no prob." Sans said. "seeya 'round." And with that, I walked out.

"Look, Frisk, I'm sorry, but you need to stop flirting with me! It's getting kinda old, and there's no need for it anyways!"

"Fine!" And Frisk walked out of Asriels room.

"Umm… Asriel?" I said, and peeked my head into his room.

"Come on in Calib!" He said.

"What was that?" I said as I walked in.

"Frisk won't stop flirting with me, even though we're already un-official boyfriend/girlfriend." Asriel answered.

"Oh, well that su-Hang on I gotta answer this call." My phone started ringing while I was talking.

I went downstairs and answered it, feeling worse with every phone call.

"What is it, Calib?" Asriel asked when I got off the phone, finally.

"I just got simultaneously fired and laid-off. The place also closed for one of them." I said with a heavy heart. My phone made the notification sound. I looked at it and it said:

Renew Netflix now!

"I give up." I said. I dropped my phone on the floor and walked over to the bar, and grabbed an alcoholic drink out of the fridge. I opened it and started taking large sips. Yes, I can digest human food and drink. It's magic. Don't question it.

Asriel picked up my phone, after the stupid thing hit the wrong app. "Oh no… I need to tell mom." Asriel said, and dropped the phone, just as it started ringing.

 **xXx**

I walked into my room, noticing Destyni was gone, and changed my shirt, because I spilled my drink on it. I heard a creak, and felt a light touch on my spine. I turned around and saw Destyni.

"H-hey Destyni, why are you in here?" I said nervously.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were changing." She said, and started to walk out.

"No, no, stay! Tell me why you came in here." I said.

"O-okay…" She said awkwardly. She was staring at a wall.

"C'mon, Destyni. You have to get used to this if we're gonna be a couple." I said jokingly.

"Wh-what!?" Destyni said, blushing a bright red. "I love you like family!" I could tell she was lying.

That got me thinking: I was kinda scared to think I loved her, like she loves me.

"I was joking." I said, laughing.

"Oh, ok." She said. I could feel her relief.

The extra bone plating on my face opened up. I looked at her, after throwing on another black shirt and my red shirt. "So. Why did you come talk to me? Why couldn't you go to Sans, or Asriel, or Toriel?" I said.

"Because it directly involves you." She said. "I wanted to know… can I sleep in here at night? I only get nightmares about that stupid talking yellow flower in my room, not yours."

"Were you planning on sleeping in your bed, or my bed?" I said.

"Your bed." Destyni mumbled, embarrassed.

I immediately thought, _Oh my God, oh my God._ Nervously, not excitedly. "That's okay. I guess." I said. I hugged her real quick. "Seeya." I walked downstairs just as Asriel, Frisk, and Chara left for school. "Bye! Have a good day at school!"

"Bye!" Chara said.

"Bye, Calib!" Frisk said, and winked at me. I was genuinely confused.

"Bye bro!" Asriel said.

I guess this is a good time to describe what people look like today. Destyni is blond, has beautiful brown eyes, and fair skin. She is wearing a blue and yellow striped shirt, and some shorts. She doesn't wear shoes around the house, unlike me. She has online college. I'm fairly tall, shorter than Papyrus, and have red eyes. My magic color is red. I have weird extra bone on the outside of my skull, so it's like a mask that I can put on and pull off, but it stays hinged on my skull. Asriel is wearing a purple plaid open button shirt on top of a black shirt with the royal family symbol on it, with blue jeans and black sneakers. Chara and Frisk are wearing what they usually do, their striped shirts, skirts, etc. Everyone else is wearing normal apparel. Papyrus walks in.

"CALIB? ARE YOU OKAY? YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE SICK!" He said.

"A lot of stuff has happened recently. I lost all my jobs, for one." I answered.

"EVEN THE NEW ONE?" He said.

"Yup. The place closed due to… lemme remember… oh, and I quote, 'Bodily fluids started leaking out of the animatronics'. This is apparently the second time this happened. Even in 2018 'Freddy Fazbear and Friends' still always has catastrophic problems." I said.

"WELL, THAT STINKS! DO YOU WANT ME TO GET YOU ANOTHER JOB?" Papyrus asked, worriedly.

"Nah, it's okay, Pap. I'll find a job on my own." I said. I picked up my phone from its spot on the floor, and looked at my website, to go and look for hate. The first one I found, which was surprisingly hard to find, said: 'lel u nub u cant even make a decent website :P.' I replied with: 'Try to spell and learn grammar, dude. Then come back.' My website is a blog, where people ask about us monsters. The first actual question was: 'how do monsters reproduce?' I responded with: 'Here's Sans on the subject: mmmmagic. Yup, that's Sans.' I did actually hand the phone to Sans to answer that question. Another question was difficult to answer. It was: 'Was it relieving to finally leave the underground? I asked Sans for that one. He replied with: 'sans here. yes. i got to go back to somewhere i loved.' And there you have it.

"Hello, Calib?" I heard Toriel say from behind me. "What is that?" And she hit one of the apps on my phone. It went to a real-estate company website.

"Wh-how do you know about that?!" I said and moved my phone away.

"Me." Asriel said. "It opened when you dropped your phone this morning."

"I didn't even notice you came back from school!" I said.

"So are you planning to move?" Toriel said sadly.

"No! I was trying to buy a nice house for my friend from work. That I now have no more of. I was both fired and laid-off from all my jobs. Even the new one." I said.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have assumed!" Toriel said, and covered her mouth.

I sighed. "That's ok. Just don't look at my stuff-" I glared at Asriel, who is 8 years younger than me. He looked ashamed. "-and remember that my business is my business, not yours." I said.

"Sorry…" Asriel said.

"I'm sorry Calib." Toriel said.

I heard a screaming. "DESTYNI!" I yelled, and ran upstairs into her room, to find her writhing in bed. I tried to wake her up. "Destyni! Wake up!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, as I said last time, don't own Undertale, just my OCs.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

 ** _Damn Flower_**

"DESTYNI!" I yelled as loud as I could. Her skin was slowly turning an ebony-black color. "Oh no… it's the essence of Flowey from another timeline. Someone get Sans!"

"what is it?!" Sans ran into the room. "argh, dammit. i know it's cheesy, but only an act of love can save her. and even then, the person who siphoned Floweys essence would probably die!"

"I don't care." I said. I pick her up, hugged her, and did the best a skeleton could do to kiss a human. My bone started turning the color of obsidian. I fell to the floor. Frisk got onto the floor and tried to start hugging me. "What the-" I coughed out the last word. I was in pain, okay? "-are you doing, Frisk?!" I pushed her away, and got up and left the house. When I got outside, I created a giant orb of energy around me using magic. Everyone was outside by that point. There was an explosion of energy, and my soul came out, cracked. It was still for a moment, then resealed, and turned red, like a human heart. It went back into my floating body, and I landed on the ground. I stamped out whatever was left of Flowey. "Frickin flower…"

"Woah… Are you human?!" Asriel asked incredulously.

"Determination." Is all I said, and winked at him as I walked back inside. When I got inside, I saw Frisk sitting on the couch. I ignored her, and went to see Destyni. "Hey… can I come in?"

"Come on in." I heard from her room.

I walked in, and saw her shaking on her bed. "Hey…" I said.

"I-I'm sorry. You didn't have to do that for me." She said apologetically.

"I did it. You know why. I know why. Pretty much everyone in the house knows why." I said, hoping she didn't see what Frisk did after I sucked out Flowey.

"Frisk needs to keep to her boyfriend." Destyni said. Welp. She saw.

"Th-that wasn't my fault. She did that. I was in major pain. The only way I could have stopped it was by doing what I did. I pushed her away, and went outside." I said.

"You did what you could. I'm glad you saved me. You didn't have to, but you did." Destyni said.

"Y'know what? Just…" And with saying that, I embraced, and kissed, Destyni.

* * *

 **So sorry for short chapter, just started to lose luster...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

 ** _The Man Who Speaks in Hands_**

"y'know, i remember a time when there was a skeleton named W. D. Gaster. he spoke in an odd language." Sans said.

There was a loud sound.

 _BANG!_

 _Like the sound of blowing wind, and an explosion. A large midnight black portal, with lights like stars, appeared, and pushed the following onto the floor._

And an odd looking skeleton fell onto the floor. He had holes in his hands, cracks in his skull, and a wearing doctors lab coat. [Hello, Sans. Papyrus. It has been years since I've seen you two. Oh, hello Calib. It's been much longer since I saw you. You were the best lab assistant I have ever seen.]

I fell backwards. "Oh my God! I-it's Gaster!" I was extremely happy. "But, uh, Gaster, could you speak English so that everyone understands you?"

"Oh, alright…" Gaster agreed. "But you know I absolutely despise speaking English."

"[Yes, but everyone can understand English.]" I said in broken Wing-Dings.

"oh my God. i'm speechless." Sans said.

"I can't believe I finally escaped from the Void." Gaster said in his odd voice. "Well, Calibrin, how is the magical fl-" I cut him off

"One, don't call me Calibrin, and two, no one needs to know about almost mentioned subject." I said. I looked at Gaster with a face that said 'Shut up'.

Gaster made a face like: 0-0. "Alright, if you insist…" He said.

"Alright, I'll leave you to catch up with Sans and Papyrus." I said, and started walking upstairs to my room. I sat down at my computer, and started editing a YouTube video I had recorded the day prior. The editing took about three hours, because the video was about an hour long after edits. It's two and a half hours without editing.

Stupid 'I Am Bread'…

"Hey. What are you doing?" Destyni said after walking in.

"Finishing up editing a YouTube video." I said as my computer went to its screen saver of bones moving around the screen.

"You do realize it's about two in the morning, right?" She said.

"Yeah." I said, and yawned. "I was about to go to sleep anyways." I lied down in bed, and just went to sleep after getting under the sheets. I felt Destyni get into the bed next to me.

* * *

 **Hey, don't own Undertale, that whole spiel, and the chapters are probably gonna be pretty short from here on out. Sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

 ** _It's Time That You Knew…_**

I got up and out of bed, waking Destyni. I changed my pants to a pair of blue jeans, and pulled off my shirt. I heard Destyni gasp. "Yup." I turned around, and completely showed myself to Destyni. I have a mass of flesh-like energy under my ribcage. My ribcage actually also consists of some sharpened points on the ends of regular ribs. This energy has a color similar to actual skin, but it's a bit redder than human skin. When touched, it behaves like human flesh and skin, but it's warmer than human flesh is. The warmth usually radiates through clothes. As I pulled on my black, skull-and-crossbones hoodie, I said: "This happened on an excursion to Gasters lab about 20 years ago. The fine details don't matter, but the important thing is, I'm not just bones!" I gave a lopsided grin from under the plating on my face.

"Calib get down here now!" I heard Chara yelling from downstairs.

I ran down, and went outside when I saw the door cracked open. "You called for help… but nobody ca-oh ****." Flowey said. He was in his Omega form, as Frisk calls it.

"Remember me, you flower?" I said.

"So, Calibrin, ready to start _BURNING IN HELL?!_ " He said.

My left eye started to glow a red-purple color, and my right eye started to glow a red- orange color. "Y'know, ya damn flower, **_It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, kids are playing. On days like these WEEDS like you… SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!"_** I said. My hands started glowing red. My face plating opened slightly, and red smoke started to flow out of the opening at Flowey.

I made his soul(s) green, so he couldn't move, and started throwing red bones, which do extra damage, at him. Sans joined in with his blue bones, and Papyrus threw Flowey at the blue bones, and started throwing orange bones at Flowey. Gaster set about five GasterBlasters on Flowey. His half of a monster soul shattered, and all the human souls he collected went back to their timeline, and reversed the timeline so that their Frisk could fight Omega Flowey, and to keep Flowey from crossing timelines. I noticed Sans was bleeding. Sans bleeds the same way I do. Magic. That's all that needs to be said.

"Dammit, Sans!" I said, and laid him down. "What happened?!"

"heh, the flower got a lucky shot…" Sans replied, obviously in pain.

I placed my hands over the wound, and using my magic, healed Sans. "Alright, you are no longer bleeding, but you will feel pain for a week or so." I said.

"thanks kid." Sans replied.

"Oh my God, thank you Calib!" Chara said, and hugged me. I thought, _oh God I don't need this_ when she went over and hugged Sans like he was dying.

"careful, kid. i don't need to have a broken bone. **_tibia_** honest, i thought all my bones had shattered when the weed hit me." Sans punned it off, like usual.

"OH MY GOD!" Was all Papyrus said in response to the pun. "OH, AND CALIB? YOU NEED TO ADD A COUPLE DOLLARS TO THE SWEAR JAR."

"Okay, as soon as I get patched up, 'cause the flower got me pretty good to." I said. I walked inside, and pulled off my shirt to clean up some blood. I heard, like, four people gasp behind me. "Yeah..." I turned around…

* * *

 **That dang flower, anyways, don't own Undertale, so on and so forth, yep. See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 ** _Hard Feelings_**

Gaster and I were just walking down the street, when we walked past some humans.

"What is that thing?" The guy whispered to his friend.

"I dunno. A skeleton or something?" His friend replied.

"No one calls my son a 'THING'!" Gaster snapped, and almost killed the two humans, narrowly missing them with GasterBlasters, but causing them to run in the opposite direction.

"Let's get outta here, man!" The first guy said.

[These crude humans… sometimes I wish we stayed underground.] Gaster said angrily.

"[Gaster, remember, we're friends with several humans. There are just those people that will never accept us monsters.]" I said.

[I know, but still…] Gaster replied, looking sad.

"Hey… are you gentlemen alright?" A man asked from behind us.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, we're good. Just sick and tired of monster racist jerks." I said.

"Okay, that's good. Anything I can do for you guys?" The guy said. "Oh, and my name is Richard."

"Well, do you have a place we could pick up some food?" I said.

"I do actually co-own a restaurant. I could get you some food, on the house." Richard said.

"That would be perfect, young man. I thank you for your kindness." Gaster said, with a smile on his face.

"No problem. I love monsters, personally. They are SO cool." Richard said.

 **xXx**

We walked into the place, and I walked up to the bar. "Hey Grillbz!" I said.

"…" Grillby said.

"I know, right?" I said.

"Grillby, can I get a couple burgers? I'll pay." Richard said, and put down a ten dollar bill on the bar.

"Sure." Grillby said.

"Nice. You two go sit down." Richard said.

"Thanks Richard." I said, and took Gaster to a table.

 _CRASH!_

"Can I help you, sir?" A young woman said

"Can you get me a new drink?" The customer said.

"I'm sorry, but you have to pay for that one first. You blatantly poured your drink on that fine monster behind you." The girl responded

"Nah, I'm good with just getting a new drink." The man said, scowling.

The young woman flipped the customer over her shoulder, and once he got up, he ran, yelling about the girl being crazy. I thought she was awesome. The girl cleaned up the monster, and went back to her job.

"Hey guys, I got your burgers." Richard said.

"Thanks, Richard." I said, and we started eating.

* * *

 **Don't own Undertale. Richard is a cool guy, as is that girl.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

 ** _This Had to Happen Eventually._**

I got home, not knowing that my new girlfriend had just done the unthinkable. The couch, chairs, and beds were covered in dust. Now, this may not sound weird to you, but whenever a monster dies, dust covers all of their possessions. And everyone was nowhere to be found, whenever they were all supposed to be home. I sighed, knowing what had to be done. I told Gaster to wait, and walked upstairs. I pulled a recorder out of a pocket, and put it down, after playing the tape. It was the song, "Promise Me" by NateWantstoBattle. I pulled off my shirt, and put on a chestplate made of a black steel. I pulled off my pants, and put on armor of a similar caliber. Finally, I pulled the hinge off of the plating on my face. All the bone on the top half of my head fell onto the ground. All that was left was my bottom jaw and two bright orbs, one was a red purple color, and one was a red orange color.

"Let's do this." I said. I walked out, seeing a pile of dust where Gaster had been standing, and stepped over it, through the door. I saw a girl standing there. I knew it would happen. This is just my life.

 _"_ _Mega Stronger Than You", by Neku_

 ** _This is Calib. Deep-ish voice, unlike the real song._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these kids like you… should be burning in hell."_**

You hear rapping. How amusing. He's RAPPING! HA!

 ** _"_** ** _Turn around kid, it'd be a crime, if I had to go back on the promise that I made for you, so don't step over that line. Or else, friend, your gonna have a bad time."_**

You turn around

You are intimidated by his appearance.

You decide Sans scared you more.

You remember he promised that you wouldn't do anything bad.

 ** _"_** ** _But kids like you don't play by the rules, and guys like me? It ain't easy to be played for fools, so let's go, let the room get chiller, let's go DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!"_**

You shake in your boots (or… shoes).

You pull out your knife and prepare to be pummeled.

 ** _"_** ** _Go ahead and try to hit me if your able, guess you've figured now that mercy's off the table, I can tell you're getting really sick of trying, but I think you're just mad you keep dying"_**

You think you may have been defeated by this skeleton more than once.

 ** _"_** ** _You're not gonna win, we'll be here together, fighting in this judgement hall forever, I know you just reset each time I beat ya, but I'll always be right back here to meetcha."_**

You think you can't die. You gained so much LOVE. You're unkillable.

 ** _"_** ** _I know you're made, ooooof, loooooove, loooooove, looooooooooooooove,_**

 ** _HAHAHA_**

 ** _This is where it stops… this is where it ends… if you want to get past me, well, you'd better try again. But no matter how I stall you, you don't give up your attack, do you just like the feeling, of your sins CRAWLING on your back…_**

 ** _Go ahead and try to hit me if your able, you should know by now that mercy's off the table. Think that you can try and spare me like I'm some pawn?_**

 ** _Well, you didn't spare my family so GET DUNKED ON!_**

 ** _I know you made my friends all disappear, but everything they cared about is why I'm here. I am their mercy, I am their vengeance,_**

 ** _I AM DETERMINATION!_**

 ** _I know your made, oooooooof, loooooove, loooooove, loooooove,_**

 ** _But I think I'm stronger than you."_**

I pulled out my soul, put it back, and put the last blow on Destyni. "You killed my friends, my brothers, and my father. Did you think… I would let you live?!" I said, and smashed her Mercy button. I smashed the Items and Act buttons. "No more reasoning, no more healing, no running, just FIGHT." I pulled out my final weapon. My trump card. The king GasterBlaster. One giant horn on its head, red, orange, and blue flashing eyes, and a black laser. "Do your dirty work." I turned around.

 **Would you like a TRUE RESET?**

 **Yes No**

 **{|YES|}**

[Calib? CALIB!] Gaster said.

"Hm? Oh sorry, guess I spaced out there." I said.

[That's quite alright, little one.] He responded with a smile.

I walked off, and sat down by one of the big tubes. "What's this daddy?" I said.

[That's one of my experiments.] He said.

"Why is it glowing?" I said.

[I don't know…] Gaster examined it, and walked backwards with a gasp. [Don't touch it!]

So of course I proceeded to touch it. The moment I touched the tube, the soul went into my body. It hung around outside my body for a moment but then pinned itself to my rib for the time being.

[My child, what have you done?!] Gaster said.

"I made friends with the glowy thingy. It just wanted a family, so it attached itself to me. It can feel what I feel, taste what I taste, and see what I see! Isn't that cool!" I elaborated.

* * *

 **Finally, the end. This was a bit of a drag to finish up, but eh, whatcha gonna do. I don't own Undertale, 'Promise Me', or 'Stronger Than You, Sans parody', as with 'Mega Stronger Than You'. See you in the sequel, which will be much, much better.**


End file.
